The present invention relates to a mirror and, more particularly, to a mirror having information display ability.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mirror including a display arranged behind a front glass window of the mirror for indicating, for example, current time information or calculator output information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mirror including a display arranged behind a front glass window of the mirror, the display section forming a part of a continuous mirror when the display is not enabled.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display unit of the reflection type suited for forming a part of a continuous mirror when the display is not enabled.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objectives, pursuant to one embodiment of the present invention, a liquid crystal display unit of the reflection type is attached to a rear surface of a front glass window of a mirror. A reflection film formed on the rear surface of the front glass window of the mirror except a display section, where the liquid crystal display unit is disposed, forms a continuous mirror in combination with a reflection electrode included within the liquid crystal display unit. A touch sensitive switching means is provided on a frame of the mirror to disable the liquid crystal display unit when a continuous mirror surface is required.